Amiss
by xxxRavensPerchOnMyHeadxxx
Summary: You better hang on to your loved ones. Closer to the people who are your survival. Its you against them. Watch them carefully. "This is my last time, hold on to it while you can" -Up for adoption-


Raven Roth turned the page in her book. She was reading _Pet Sematary_, for something like the fifth time. She loved the book because it had been her first horror book, when she was eight.

Raven wasn't very deceiving with her look. She had amethyst dyed hair, with deep grey eyes you could get lost in for days. This fit her, as she was a very deep person. She had very pale skin, as she didn't like the outdoors. She wore a simple maroon tee with dark blue straight jeans, wearing black Vans. She still held her messenger bag she used for school, having read the book all the way home.

Raven enjoyed reading very much. The only thing that even came close to matching her love for reading was her love for music. Her favorite was _Evanescence_, their dark words echoing even as it was turned off.

Raven managed to pull herself from the book long enough to look up at the clock she kept in her room. It was four in the afternoon. Shouldn't her mother be home with her sister by now?

She heard a clash outside her window and turned toward it, wondering what she would see.

* * *

><p>Kori Anders put her pencil down in frustration. She couldn't do it. She was going to flunk out of Geometry, again. Kori knew her parents hated that, and she couldn't help but feel like she was a disappointment.<p>

Kori was definitely stunning. Fire-red hair, tan skin, and gorgeous emerald eyes. She wore a pink floral shirt, with a purple tank top underneath. She wore a pair of purple sweats, having gotten sick of her skirt when she got home. She wore some pink fuzzy slippers.

Kori hated Geometry. She had failed it at least twice, but somehow she managed to still progress to the next year. She had never been held back, and she took pride in that.

Kori groaned as she picked the pencil back up and took a look at the problem again.

_What is the surface area of an equilateral triangle, if one of the sides is 8?_

Kori decided she could ask Mrs. Lewis tomorrow. Then she heard another groan, this time sounding inhuman.

* * *

><p>Victor Stone tossed the football up, and then it came down a couple seconds later, catching it with ease. He had been doing this for years. He had played football since he was ten, either with his older brothers, the school teams, or just playing with his friends.<p>

Victor had chocolate brown skin, with a chrome dome on top. He had soft brown eyes, and a warm smile. He wore a loose blue tee shirt, with a pair of soccer shorts and sneakers. He didn't really care the temperature, because even though it was November, he was still wearing shorts. He didn't care because he always assumed he'd be warm because he walked to and fro from home to school.

He knew the teachers liked him, it was this, sometimes, that he thought they only liked him because he was the school fullback, and had been for 3 years straight. He was amazed he was still eligible, because he was suspicious he had at least a C in Language Arts.

He was almost home, when he heard a rustling that resulted in a hand coming out of a bush. Victor walked faster.

Gar Logan turned the report card in his hands over and over. He knew he didn't do badly, but he also knew that his parents expected a lot of him and that they expected straight A's all the time.

Gar had dyed his hair green, starting when he was seven. He did it because he loved the environment and animals. He was a string bean, and didn't have very much fat or muscle. He wore a shirt on that said Mega Monkeys 4 on it, along with a pair of light blue jeans, walking in green sneakers.

He groaned, thinking of what his father was going to say. It was likely his mother would come to his aid, but if she wasn't there, then he could expect the air to be dripping with disappointment that was unsaid. He definitely wasn't looking forward to it.

He saw something that looked like a grey foot, and instead of trudging, he walked a little faster. Because that didn't look like an animal foot.

* * *

><p>Dick Grayson slung his bag over his shoulder as he grumbled in frustration. Even though he was the heir to a million dollar fortune, he still had to walk home. He thought this was ridiculous, seeing as they had a Porsche that was just waiting to be driven.<p>

Dick had jet black hair that he spiked every morning before school. He also had dazzling blue eyes that put the ocean to shame. He always covered them, feeling that the eyes were the windows to your soul. He wouldn't give anyone that opportunity. He wore a solid red shirt, with jeans and black sturdy boots. He wore his trademark sunglasses, and carried a black backpack that weighed at least 30 pounds.

Dick felt his shoulder was about to fall off because of his bookbag.

'Damn. See, Bruce, this is exactly why I wanted you to pick me up._' _He muttered. He had at least 2 binders, along with his 3 textbooks.

Dick heard a rustling in the shrub and looked over. There, he saw the weirdest thing ever. There appeared to be a severed finger rolling out.

Dick shuddered, then ran down the sidewalk.

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter One<em>


End file.
